L'Un sans l'Autre
by Doctor Breizh
Summary: Et si tout se terminait après la piscine. Point de vue de Sherlock. Attention, thème du suicide évoqué. Fic avec deux fins.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir =) ceci est ma première histoire publiée, pas ma première écrite. C'est une sur la série **Sherlock **de la BBC. Elle peut être vue comme un slash ou non, c'est votre choix ;)

Rating : T (pour le chapitre 3)

Disclaimer : Vous vous en doutez mais rien n'est à moi, tout est la propriété de Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

Je ne souhaite évidemment pas que ça se termine comme ça mais j'ai toujours tendance à imaginer le pire ^^"

Enjoy =)

* * *

><p>La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Seul le mouvement régulier de la balance perturbait le silence qui régnait au 221B Baker Street. Sur le canapé était étendu le corps d'un jeune homme. Il était vêtu de sa sempiternelle robe de chambre bleue. Brun aux boucles indisciplinés, le corps svelte et l'esprit alerte, Sherlock Holmes repassait dans sa tête les évènements des derniers jours.<p>

Il avait cru tout contrôler à la piscine. Il pensait être le piégeur, pas le piégé. Mais tout avait basculé lorsqu'il avait vu John apparaître, une ceinture d'explosifs autour de la taille.

Il passa la main dans sa tignasse désordonnée, soupirant légèrement. Lui qui se considérait comme un sociopathe de haut niveau n'avait pu s'empêcher de se glacer d'effroi lorsqu'il avait vu John en si mauvaise posture. Et la venue de Moriarty n'avait rien arrangé. Lui, son égal dans le milieu du crime avait tout manigancé, il avait tiré les ficelles depuis le début juste pour rencontrer l'homme dont il se disait fan. Allant même jusqu'à kidnapper la personne qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui.

Le jeune homme soupira plus fortement, se passant les mains sur le visage. Tout s'était passé si vite. Le discours du psychopathe classique et évidemment le retournement de situation. Ils s'étaient crus sauvés mais tout était fait pour jouer avec leurs nerfs. Avec son esprit cartésien, Sherlock avait bien compris qu'il n'avait que deux options et que l'une comme l'autre prévoyait une fin plus que rapide.

S'ils devaient mourir ce soir, il préférait choisir par lui-même. Un regard pour son ami, il braqua le browning sur la ceinture d'explosifs. Il eut le plaisir de voir le visage de Moriarty se tordre dans une grimace lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait faire.

Il lui sembla qu'il pressait la détente au ralenti. Il voyait presque la balle se déplacer seconde par seconde. Et le souffle de l'explosion troubla ce moment, les repoussaient tous les trois. Il vit John tombé dans l'eau et se sentit lui-même s'immerger. L'eau envahit rapidement ses poumons, il suffoqua, une douleur aigu lui tira une plainte. Il regarda son bras et vit une longue traînée de sang s'en échapper. Puis il heurta le fond de la piscine, avec tellement de force qu'il perdit connaissance.

Sherlock reprit sa respiration d'un coup, ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenue l'espace d'un instant. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il s'était de nouveau retrouvé plongé dans la piscine, les sensations s'étaient décuplées. Il ressentait toute la peur qu'il l'avait étreinte à ce moment-là, la douleur avait été comme secondaire.

Il émit comme une sorte de gémissement. Lui, le grand Sherlock, considéré comme un taré, un psychopathe, un être dénué de sentiments avait eu peur pour la vie d'un autre que lui. Celle de son colocataire, de son _ami. _Qui était encore dans le coma.

Le détective se retourna en position fœtale, comme lors de ses moments d'ennuis ou de bouderie. Il rabattit les pans de sa robe de chambre sur lui et serra tout contre son torse le coussin délavé orné de l'Union Jack. C'était le seul objet de la maison qui appartenait à John et qui n'avait pas en plus de son odeur celle de Sarah. Il enfouit son nez dedans, respirant à plein poumon ce parfum définitivement masculin, à la fois poivré et doux.

Il restait de l'espoir… Peut-être…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour =D

D'abord, merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, c'est en partie pour ça que je publie. J'ai compris que vous en vouliez pas que ça se termine trop mal alors cette histoire va avoir deux fin. Je publierai celle qui se termine mal avant, je pense, et l'autre, après. Sinon, le chapitre ici est très très petit, il fait moins de 500 mots mais j'ai eu beau essayé d'en rajouter, je n'y arrive pas ^^". Ce n'est qu'un chapitre de liaison, rien de bien fameux dedans mais je ne le sentais pas de publier direct la fin. Donc, le voici le voila =)

Réponse à la réview anonymes :

SherlockFan : Merci pour ton commentaire. Ca risque de rester triste pendant au moins deux chapitres mais vu qu'il y aura une fin alternative, ça devrait te plaire ;)

Disclaimers : Tout est, encore une fois, à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Rating : T pour la fic' entière mais ce n'est qu'un petit K.

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Sherlock jeta un regard au salon. Les dossiers de Scotland Yard qui s'entassaient sur le bureau. Les repas apportés par Mme Hudson qui pourrissaient dans l'évier. <em>Ses<em> affaires toujours en ordre. _Son _ordinateur allumé, comme pour faire croire qu'il n'était parti que faire un tour, _son _manteau accroché à la patère de l'entrée, _son _téléphone muet à côté de la télévision elle aussi éteinte.

C'était étrange comme il ne se rendait que maintenant à quel point _il _lui était devenu indispensable. Il avait passé toute sa vie seul, sans jamais rendre de compte à personne, surtout pas à sa famille, et il avait cru que c'était ça, ''vivre''. Puis, _il _était arrivé. _Il_ était rentré dans le labo, claudiquant et le regard fier. Un ancien soldat parmi tant d'autre. Son futur colocataire.

Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il prenne une aussi grande place dans sa vie. Il ne sortait pourtant pas de l'ordinaire. A part peut-être sa capacité à le supporter et son regard bleu si franc. Sa stature de soldat était compensé par ses cheveux blonds et ses joues encore pleines qui donnaient l'impression qu'il n'était qu'un gamin qui avait grandi trop vite. _Il _avait ce côté enfantin et tellement mature à la fois. _Une vieille âme dans un corps si jeune. _ _Il _avait vu la guerre et _il _avait besoin de cette adrénaline pour subsister. _Il_ était aussi taré que lui. Évidemment, le détective consultant avait aussi apprécié la manière qu'_il_ avait de parler de ses capacités, le glorifiant presque. Sherlock se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, soudainement abattu.

Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les relations humaines, il n'était pas un sociopathe pour rien mais _cet homme.._. Il était la seule personne capable de le faire réagir dans ses moments d'ennuis. Même lorsqu'il se montrait injuste avec _lui_, _il_ allait juste faire un tour, pour se changer les idées, et revenait avec un repas d'un quelconque restaurant. Ils finissaient la soirée comme si de rien n'était, savourant leur moment de complicité. Ils riaient ensemble, existaient ensemble. Il _le_ traînait parfois sur des scènes de crimes au bout milieu de la nuit ou encore, l'interrompait lors de ses rendez-vous avez Sarah mais _il _ne se plaignait pas. _Il_ ne demandait jamais rien en retour, le suivant où qu'il aille. Même au-devant de la mort…

Comment avait-il pu devenir aussi important à ses yeux ? Etait-ce quand _il_ lui avait sauvé la vie ? Ou bien avant, lorsqu'il _lui _avait proposé de le seconder ? Sherlock se leva et vint se poster à la fenêtre. L'agitation de la rue n'arriva même pas à le distraire et il donna un coup de poing rageur dans le mur. Pourquoi fallait-il éprouver des sentiments ? Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se rende compte de tout ça seulement maintenant ? Seulement quand John était entre la vie et la mort ?

* * *

><p>Bon, je dois tout abandonner ou je peux continuer ? ^^"<p>

Reviews please =)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour =D

Ce nouveau chapitre est la fin tragique. Si vous ne voulez pas voir Sherlock dans un (très) piteux état, passez-le et attendez celui de demain ;) C'est le plus long que j'ai écrit pour l'instant, j'ai contracté deux chapitres en un de manière à ce que se soit plus simple à lire.

Merci encore à ce qui m'ont laissé des reviews, elles me donnent vraiment envie de continuer à publier ^^

Réponse à l'anonyme :

_Senga :_ Merci beaucoup pour le compliment. Comme tu vois, je n'abandonnes pas et j'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce chapitre =)

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout est aux talentueux Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat et Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Rating : C'est LE chapitre T. Attention, mention de suicide dedans.

* * *

><p>Des cris de peur. Un cordon de police avec des badauds amassés derrière. Un va et vient incessant d'ambulances. Et au milieu de tout ça, un corps.<p>

Il se demande ce qu'il fait là. Il a l'esprit embrumé, tout lui échappe. Il tente à grand peine de remettre ses pensées en ordre, comme s'il résolvait une nouvelle énigme.

Il se souvient d'avoir été dans le salon. En pyjama et robe de chambre, amorphe sur le divan, comme depuis deux semaines maintenant. Il se revoit lever à peine les yeux lorsque Lestrade rentre. Il paraît agité, triste aussi. Il hésite, butte sur les mots. Mme Hudson derrière lui a les yeux baignés de larmes. Lestrade finit par lâcher les quelques mots qui font l'effet d'une bombe. A l'intérieur de la pièce, l'atmosphère a comme gelée. Il a du mal à respirer, la nouvelle n'arrive pas jusqu'au cerveau, comme s'il la rejetait de toutes ses forces. Il tremble, sent de l'humidité sur ses joues. Il pleure. Cela fait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré devant témoin. Si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré tout court. Lestrade ne sait pas quoi faire. Il s'excuse d'avoir été le porteur d'une telle nouvelle et les saluent. Mme Hudson fait un mouvement pour le serrer dans ses bras mais comme il ne fait rien, elle lui dit qu'elle va lui ramener un bon thé. Pour s'en remettre.

Une fois les deux visiteurs partis, il se relève doucement, sans cesser de pleurer. Il jette un regard à la pièce, cherche dans ses moindres recoins une preuve que c'est un rêve. Mais rien n'a changé. Les affaires sont à la même place, les _siennes _aussi. Il s'attend à ce qu'_il_ arrive, les bouteilles de laits dans les mains, en maugréant qu'il est le seul à se bouger ici. Mais rien.

Il trébuche en rejoignant la cuisine. Il fouille fébrilement dans un des tiroirs et en ressort une boîte en bois. Ça aussi, ça fait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas utilisé. Pas depuis qu'_il_ était rentré dans sa vie. Il ressort avec précaution la seringue et la bouteille. Avant, il l'utilisait quotidiennement pour s'éclater. Là, il veut juste oublier. Oublier les dernières semaines. Oublier qu'il n'est plus là.

Il relève sa manche à la va-vite, laissant ses veines carmins ressortirent sur peau pâle. Sa main ne tremble plus quand il se plante l'aiguille. Il attend deux minutes. Rien ne se passe, il n'a toujours pas arrêté de pleurer. Alors il recommence. Une fois. Deux fois. Il ressent toujours la même peine. Il ressort de la cuisine, se met à la fenêtre. Tous ces gens heureux en bas. Ils n'ont pas conscience qu'aujourd'hui, un homme merveilleux est parti. Un homme qu'il leur a déjà sauvé la vie.

Il voit un enfant blond courir. Son cœur bat à 100 à l'heure. Il a le même sourire, il paraît tellement en vie. _Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?_ se demande-t-il avec rancœur. Il se tourne vers le ciel, une étincelle de rage colore ses yeux. _Pourquoi est-il mort ? Il ne le méritait tellement pas ! Moi si… Si je meurs, est-ce que tu me le rendras ? _Il a l'air hagard, son visage pâle parcouru par ses larmes encore et encore. Il ouvre la fenêtre. Il l'enjambe. _John, c'est pour toi que je le fais_, se dit-il en tombant.

Juste deux étages. La chute est rapide. Et pourtant, il sent ses os craqué lorsqu'il tombe. Du sang s'échappe de sa bouche, il doit avoir une hémorragie interne. Il voit les passants courir vers lui, lui murmurer de tenir le coup. Il y en a un qui appelle la police et les secours. Il veut lui crier de rien en faire mais les mots restent bloqués dans la gorge. Il sent une violente douleur à l'arrière du crâne et s'évanouit. _Pour toi, John. _

Les ambulanciers s'agitent en vain autour du corps. Ils finissent par lâcher le défibrillateur et énoncent d'un ton professoral l'heure de la mort. Ils enveloppent le corps dans une couverture, le soulèvent et le mettent dans l'ambulance. Sherlock Holmes est mort. Mme Hudson a côté de la porte ne peut retenir ses larmes et ses épaules s'agitent en silence. Lestrade aussi est là. Il baisse la tête, sert les poings. Quand il relève la tête, ses yeux brillent des larmes qu'il refuse de verser. Il prend le ciel à témoin. _Pourquoi eux ? Ils ne le méritaient pas ! _L'ambulance démarre et ils la regardent emmener l'homme dont tout le monde devrait être reconnaissant. Sherlock Holmes, mort pour avoir éprouvé.

Tout le monde se lève au passage des corps. Une marche funèbre débute à l'orgue, allant en crescendo au fur et à mesure qu'ils avancent vers le centre de l'église. Toutes leurs connaissances sont là. Sherlock aurait ri s'il avait vu Donnovan à son enterrement, elle qui le traitait de taré tout le temps. Son frère aussi est là. Celui qu'il appelait son meilleur ennemi a le visage attristé d'un homme ayant perdu une part de lui-même. Il fera un discours après, où il parlera de ses qualités. De son enfance. De leur éloignement. Et à quel point il le regrette. Et aussi l'importance qu'avait le docteur Watson pour son frère. Il essuie une larme qui perle au coin des paupières. Ces hommes étaient comme frères, et il en avait été heureux.

Lestrade aussi est là. Lui, l'un des hommes le plus proche des deux hommes. Autant il admirait Sherlock pour son intellect, autant il faisait de même pour John mais là, c'était pour arriver à supporter le détective consultant. Il se sentait coupable de leur mort, il aurait dû être là à la piscine. C'était lui qui avait annoncé la mort du médecin à Sherlock, jamais il n'aurait dû s'en aller en le laissant seul. Donnovan lui serre l'épaule en signe de soutien et il laisse quelques larmes couler. Ces hommes manqueraient au monde.

Mme Hudson est un peu en retrait mais pleure elle aussi. Elle a perdu ses deux garçons. Elle est la personne qui a vu le plus leur relation changé au fil du temps. D'inconnus, ils sont passés à amis. Elle les a vus rire, se disputer et toujours se réconcilier. Elle avait été témoin des changements que chacun opérait sur l'autre. Comment pouvait-on briser de cette manière deux êtres seuls qui s'étaient cherchés pendant longtemps ?

Sarah est sur le premier banc, elle fait face aux corps. Elle aussi avait compris à quel point sa relation avec John n'équivalait pas celle qu'il avait avec Sherlock. Elle ne savait pas jusqu'où celle-ci était fusionnelle, mais il lui semblait toujours qu'elle était de trop. De trop lors de leurs enquêtes, de trop lorsqu'elle rentrait dans leur appartement, de trop tout simplement en côtoyant John. Ils se chamaillaient comme se réconciliaient. Et ne pouvaient décidément pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. Sarah avait compris que, derrière l'apparente froideur de Sherlock, se cachait un homme qui avait peur d'être seul. Elle sourit doucement. Oui, décidément, ils avaient eu de la chance de se rencontrer.

Et parmi l'assistance, il y aussi les inconnus. Ceux qui savent qu'ils doivent leur tranquillité à ce duo improbable. Les admirateurs secrets de leur légende. Mais aussi des journalistes qui feront bien le compte-rendu de cet enterrement tout en précisant à quel point la police cachait des choses aux concitoyens. Mais ils ne comprennent. Ils ne comprennent pas que le peuple préfère vivre dans l'ignorance que d'affronter la réalité. Et qu'ils avaient de la chance de pouvoir compter sur ces deux hommes, complices contre l'adversité.

Les cercueils remontent l'allée au rythme de l'orgue, côte-à-côte, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

><p>Surtout, rassurez-vous, je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça. Mais c'est la première idée qui m'est venue à l'esprit ^^" Et puis, au moins, en imaginant le pire, je suis à peu près sûre que ça ne se passera pas comme ça =)<p>

Reviews please =x


	4. Chapter 3 bis

Bonjour =D

Alors, merci encore pour vos reviews =) Evidemment, voici la fin alternative qui est beaucoup plus joyeuse que l'autre (et aussi beaucoup plus courte, je m'excuse encore -"). Enjoy =)

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi, tout à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

Rating : Ce chapitre est un petit K.

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait toujours détesté l'hôpital. L'odeur aseptisée, la blancheur irréelle des murs et les bips des différents appareils le renvoyaient à ses propres séjours dans ces endroits, lorsque Mycroft le retrouvait en pleine overdose. Même lorsqu'il devait y aller pour ses recherches, il faisait toujours en sorte de passer par derrière afin d'arriver directement dans les labos. Il trouvait ça moins angoissant d'être avec des morts que de passer à côté des malades, eux au moins ne se plaignait plus.<p>

Mais aujourd'hui, il bousculait presque les personnes pour y rentrer. Il laissa à Lestrade le soin de demander la chambre et se précipita dans les escaliers.

1er étage. _Comment sera-t-il ? Le coma marque tellement, autant physiquement que psychologiquement… Je ne veux pas qu'il aille mal. Je l'aiderai. Oui, moi, Sherlock Holmes, j'aiderai un autre que moi. Oh, John, je veux que tu ailles bien. _

2ème étage. _Et s'il m'en voulait ? C'est de ma faute s'il était dans la piscine, c'est moi qui aie joué avec le feu et c'est lui qui en a payé les conséquences. Ce sera tout fait une réaction humaine de m'en vouloir. Oh, John, s'il te plaît, pardonnes moi. _

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir. Il marchait à grandes enjambées, sans un regard ni pour les patients, ni pour les médecins. Il ne prêtait même pas attention aux bruits extérieurs, il ne voulait qu'une chose, rejoindre son ami. Arrivé devant la porte où était peint le numéro 221. _Comme par hasard, _pensa tout en souriant Sherlock. Mais, maintenant qu'il était devant, tous ses doutes l'assaillirent de nouveau. Et s'il le rejetait ?

Cependant, un homme sortit de la pièce, le coupant dans son débat intérieur. Il lui jeta un regard perplexe, avant de leur demander qui ils étaient. Lestrade répondit à sa place, Sherlock étant trop obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

John était au milieu du lit, les yeux fermés, sa poitrine se soulevant dans un rythme lent. Il dormait, à première vue. Il paraissait si petit au milieu de ces draps immaculés, sa tignasse blonde ressortait vivement dans ce décor.

« Nous avons dû lui donner un sédatif, pour calmer les douleurs de ses blessures. Il s'est réveillé ce matin et… »

Mais le détective ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il rentra dans la pièce, avisa un siège à côté du lit et s'y laissa tomber. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, regardait avec appréhension le visage blanc de son colocataire. Il aperçut une poche de sang accroché à côté lui. O négatif. _C'est définitif, même ton ADN prouve que tu es généreux_, pensa Sherlock avec humour. Il prit avec hésitation la main de John tout en examinant d'un œil d'expert les cardiogrammes et tous les relevés qui se trouvaient dans la chambre. Puis, il reporta son attention sur son ami. Qui s'était réveillé.

Il resta un moment interdit, puis, se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours sa main, il la relâcha précipitamment.

" Hey Sherlock, murmura d'une voix rauque John. Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

_ Deux semaines, répondit d'une voix hésitante le cadet des Holmes.

_ Je t'ai fait peur ?

_ Peur ? Jamais, répondit-il d'une voix sûre. Je te rappelle que t'as envahie l'Irak, tu n'allais quand même pas mourir dans une piscine.

_ C'est sûr, sourit John. Alors, qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau tout ce temps ?

_ Et bien, je n'ai eu aucune affaire ! Selon Lestrade et Mme Hudson, il fallait me "ménager"… T'y crois ça ? Comme si j'en avais besoin. Et… "

Tout en l'écoutant, John serra ces deux mains et repensa à l'expression inquiète qu'il avait vue sur le visage de Sherlock. Jamais il ne avouerait à voix haute qu'il ait pu s'inquiéter pour lui et John s'en moquait pas mal parce qu'au moins, il était sûr d'être le seul à connaître cette facette du détective consultant. Il sourit doucement.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Rien, je suis heureux, Sherlock.

_ Alors, je le suis aussi, répondit-il. "

Watson resta ahuri deux minutes avant de voir le petit sourire en coin de Sherlock et d'éclater de rire. Ah, ça oui, il était heureux, plus que n'importe qui.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce n'est pas trop OOC vers la fin = mais je trouvai que ça sonnai bien.

Review please x)


End file.
